


Sail

by chaoticCrescendo



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticCrescendo/pseuds/chaoticCrescendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know, don't actually read this I'm bad at writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sail

Your name is ORPHANER DUALSCAR and you want her. You need the Empress' attention, you deserve her attention. You had a plan, you would take the princess, the smallest one couldn't give much fight you figured, as your ship sailed closer to the palace. You would get all that you deserved.

Lucky break, the window to the young heiress was unlatched, not that it stood a chance against your strength anyways. You slipped into the room, the pale moonlight shining in on the bright colors, crumpled fabrics in the imperial purple, turquoise and light green strewn about the room, an entire wall hidden by large tanks filled with small fish. A soft whistle resonated through your ears, it was time. Your eyes darted over to young girl who slept deeply, rustling her covers lightly. She looked so small, so weak in her bed that could easily fit 3 adults, let alone teenage trolls. You move swiftly and silently closer, leaning over her, watching her soft eyelids flutter gently as she dreamt. To say the girl before you wasn't stunning would be an absolute lie, she took the graceful jawline from her mother, but her curves were tantalizing. You licked your lips lightly, pulling the edge of her blanket down from her neck to sneak a better look as another, more frantic whistle sounded. You cursed under your breath, pulling the girl from her bed with ease, clasping your hand over her full lips as her eyes flashed open, terror flashing across her face as she struggled. Although she wasn't even close to being full grown, her blood ensured she was strong, but the blankets had knotted around her legs that kicked with no abandon. You smirked down at your new prisoner as you snuck back out the window, nodding to another troll as you leapt onto your vessel. It lurched forward, floating off into the distance before any of the other royals could even realize what had happened. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your name is FEFERI PEIXES and you've been kidnapped by an infamous pirate that you've heard rumors of for as long as you've been listening to the warmblooded servants at the main palace. Your mother had warned your older sister, Meenah about him, so you assumed that the warning applied to you as well. Being the less likely to win in the inevitable battle against your older sister for who would fight the current empress, your mother, for the throne, security was never a number one priority for you. You could keep your windows open as long as you wanted, you didn't always have a guard outside your door unless the entire palace was being threatened, but you still never were allowed to leave the palace alone, for some odd reason that you never quite understood. You weren't on anyone's hit list, or so you thought. You were wrong. You were so, so wrong. 

You screamed to no avail into the rough calloused hand that was latched over your mouth, you tried to break your libs out of the damn blanket that had turned into your latest prison. You felt bright pink tears prickling at your eyes as you looked up at the face of your kidnapper. He smirked down at you, pulling you below the deck down the rocking corridors as his rings pushed into your face. He carried you into what you assumed were his corridors, setting you down on his bed then pulling the door shut and locking it behind him. You jump as the door shuts, your hands trembling as you hear the lock slide into place. You close your eyes, recomposing yourself as his steps near you again, your eyes darting open, your jaw set as you glare up at him, running your tongue against your teeth as your fins flare aggressively, opening your mouth to speak. “What d-do you want with me?” You kick yourself mentally, you got caught on your words, now he knows he's winning.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You grin and smirk at the girls attempt at intimidation, watching her fins stand at attention. She had an entertaining response to the combination of you and locked doors. You pause a few feet from where she sat, playing lightly with your rings, eyeing her up and down, studying her curves carefully. Her chest was full, more-so than anyone else in her family, but they didn't move smoothly like when she was sleeping, her breath would get caught up and they would shake slightly, your own breath only getting more ragged each time this happened. Her curves were more defined than your kismesis, Marquise, but also softer, more breathtaking. Feferi was beautiful, her body looked sweeps more matured than she, her true age being revealed by the softer contours of her face, and the youthful glow of her fair skin and the playful curves in her hair.

“In all honesties princess, I'm not sure. Might trade ya off for a nice amount of money. Might just keep ya as my cabin girl.” Your purple eyes lock with hers again, a soft blush falling across her cheeks. You step closer, closing the gap as your slide your calloused fingers across her royal jawline. She jumped slightly, but held your gaze better than you had anticipated. Huh, maybe the princess wasn't as hard to break as her mother. The Condesce's eyes had never looked at you with the trust that shone through the younger's eyes. They never showed so much hope even when she was in a hopeless situation, or any situation for that matter. Your new captive was nothing like anyone else in her bloodline, and that just made her more incredible to you. Cod dammit, were you really starting to feel flushed for a troll at least 3 sweeps younger than you? Not that you hadn't fallen for a particular empress who was easily beginning to push into the hundreds when you were hatched... Maybe you just had a thing for the tyrians. You shook your head softly, turning your focus from your thoughts to the girl sitting before you. After a short reassessment of her features, you let off a soft chuckle, turning away from her, sauntering to your desk, littered with maps and letters, and a few undeniable cerulean and purple stains from many rendezvous with your kismesis. You grinned, seating yourself on the desk, your thoughts beginning to transform to personal challenges on how long it would take to get the Peixes pushed against your desk, begging for... for more.


End file.
